My First Kiss
by MoMo Taylor Anderson
Summary: A Chaylor story.Originally my story of my first kiss but I wanted to share it with my closest buddies of FF. and yes updates to other stories are coming soon.


By: Taylor Janelle McKessie

**My First Kiss**

"Do you want to come over to my house today, or do you want to play at the park," my best friend, Chad, asked me. I lazily gazed up at the spunky blue and white splotched sky; it was a pretty February day. I nodded my pig-tailed adorned head, and erupted into a fit of giggles with my 7 year old companion. Me and Chad lived in the same apartment complex that was cozy neighbors with our school Sera Veille elementary. We walked to school everyday under the lenient eye of Chad's father, who was a maintenance man in our complex. But today his father was over his head in quirky mishaps and odd adventure consequences, for today was Friday the fourteenth also known as Valentine's Day.  
>Chad interlocked our finger, as we grinned from ear to ear to an impromptu date concocted betwixt our 2 young minds. We skipped following along the Savanna orange graveled path connected to the high fenced separator parting us from our destination. "You look really pretty today," he squeezed my cup size hand. Scrunching up my face, I mustered out a "I do not" tugging on a tight plait on my head. My light hued friend halted in front of me, and stated a firm "uh huh". Of which I retorted a swift "I do not" with as much sass as anyone pint size could have. We soon then broke into another giggle fit and continued our walk to his house.<br>Walking into his home, I could smell the afternoon his father must have set out for us; nachos and Capri sun. We sat on his screened patio and chatted while we finished off our meal. Throwing away our mess, we quickly diverted our attention to Chad's extensive collection of Pokémon cards. "Awe that one is pretty," gawking at an amethyst hued butterfly with honey dipped wings. Chad rolled his eyes, "It's not pretty, and it's deadly...Stop being such a girl!" My lower lip quivered and sufficed to a pout; he had really hurt my feelings. "Awe I'm sorry babe," he whispered, hitting his self on the forehead. "Come on you my best friend," I just scooted further away from him on the sofa. Chad sighed, I pouted, and we just sulked in our silence.  
>"Oh," he exclaimed flying off the couch towards his room. I eyed the front door and debated on an escape. "Stay right there Tay," Chad shouted peaking from the hallway separating his room from the living room. I released a sigh steady sporting a puppy pout. This Valentine's Day really turned into sucking.<br>With a rustle and a crinkle my hazel eyed friend bound around the corner with a green and red basket taller than his head. "My mom and I made it for you," he mumbled shoving the lavishly adorned gift into my lap. My eyes widen as I saw the various assortments of frog assortments, candies, and different patterned hair bows. With all the grace a seven and a half year old could muster I stopped my childish blubbering and wiped away the majority of tears. "Happy Valentine's Day to you Babe... I love yo-" and with that I lunged with all my tiny might and unto his slightly open lips. Bugged out and gaping his hazel orbs devoured my shocked browns. My very first kiss. My very first kiss with a boy. My very first kiss with a boy who was also my best friend. I backed off and yelped. He stared at me awe stricken.  
>"I got to go now," I shrieked grabbing my basket and high tailing it out the door. "Janelle wait," Chad frantically panicked racing to the stairway. I turned from the second step, now exactly eye level with him. "What," I asked keeping my eyes glued to the ground. He walked down to my step and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes real tight because that's how the ladies in the movies always portrayed kissing. Then he backed off and a sweet silence slipped in between our grinning faces. I whispered a soft goodbye and floated home on cloud 9.<p>

Ever since then my Valentine days have never quite met the same caliber of that romantic evening. I haven't seen Chad since for 4th grade, but I'll never forget how he made me feel like a princess that day.


End file.
